


Tamed

by Reikah



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: BDSM, Fai on top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikah/pseuds/Reikah
Summary: Kinkmeme de-anon asking for Kurofai BDSM with Fai topping.The only light source is the bedside light directly in front of Kurogane, and the splash of colour it reveals across his chest and shoulders is made all the more magnificent by his posture.





	Tamed

The only light source is the bedside light directly in front of Kurogane, and the splash of colour it reveals across his chest and shoulders is made all the more magnificent by his posture.

Kurogane is a study in contrasts, his skin so pale in this half-lit night, decorated with bands and strips of deliciously black leather. The cuffs binding his arms behind his back are hooked with silver studs, and the thin strip of steel linking them to the ones on his ankles is startlingly bright against the dark material, brighter even than Kurogane's skin. The collar wound around the man's throat breaks the clean line of his jaw and neck and shoulder; it is unadorned, but it does not have to be anything else.

He knows Kurogane knows he's there; the man is a ninja, there could be no sneaking up on him. Nevertheless Kurogane does not respond as he closes the distance between them, staying silent and still. The steel binding the man's wrists to his ankle is short enough that it forces his shoulders back, thrusting his chest out as if for inspection.

Fai's mouth curves upward in a pleased stab of a smile. His bare feet whisper across the carpet as he approaches; he wants to touch the man and so he does, running his fingertips lightly across one muscled shoulder, down the sweep of a bicep almost if not actually the size of his thigh, to the studded cuff around his wrists. He gently slips a finger between the leather and Kurogane's battle-scarred skin, checking that it is not too tight.

Kurogane does not turn to look at him. He remains staring ahead, as Fai ordered before he left to fetch his newest item, although his throat works and the collar bobs pleasantly against his Adam's apple. Fai leans forward, touched as always by the way he does this, and just exhales gently into the curve of Kurogane's ear, hot breath blowing across Kurogane's damp, sweat-soaked skin. Kurogane swallows again and licks his lips. Drawing his fingers back up, Fai walks slowly around his lover, following the planes of arm and shoulder and chest, admiring the skin as he travels along it. Finally he stands before the man, and Kurogane's glinting red eyes are fixed on his face, some of what he feels spilling out.

"Well done," Fai says, lazily. He's still smirking; he doesn't think he can stop. He cups Kurogane's chin and tilts his face up, bending down as he does so that their mouths meet with Kurogane's neck bared and exposed. 

It's a forceful kiss, Kurogane willing and wanting, and Fai holds himself just at the edge of Kurogane's reach, forcing the man to lean into it. He lets his teeth turn to fangs to scrape them across the ninja's lower lip, then lets them meld back to normal as he deepens the kiss, fucking his tongue languidly into Kurogane's wet, warm mouth. The man still tastes faintly of his come; it makes him shiver and break off the contact, rubbing his cheek fondly across Kurogane's forehead as the man pants slightly. 

"You've been very patient, Kurogane," he says, deliberately emphasizing the man's full name; this, too, is a form of power play. Kurogane makes a small, heady noise at the back of his throat, and Fai kisses him between his eyes. Sweat is trickling down from his hairline, but he smells clean, of arousal and nothing worse. Kurogane's cock is stiff, the thin band snug at the base doing its job, the red of his eyes just a thin corona around the black, and it makes Fai's cock twitch between his legs to see what he does to the man, to see what _this_ does to the man.

_Now, before you forget,_ he reminds himself. Excitement is coiled tightly in his belly. "We're going to do something different today," he says, hoping he sounds confident and in control. Kurogane's lips part, his eyes tracking over Fai's face, and Fai runs his thumb across Kurogane's plump, kiss-bitten lower lip. Thoughtlessly Kurogane sucks it in, running his tongue across the pad, and Fai sucks in a breath, presented with such a visual reminder of what Kurogane had done for his cock not even an hour earlier.

He pulls his thumb away; it is shiny with the ninja's spit. Silently he cups Kurogane's chin, then drags his thumb lower, sliding it between the collar and Kurogane's Adam's apple. He has checked the collar already multiple times, but paranoia always rides in him whenever they do this, and Kurogane says nothing.

It is hard to turn his eyes away from the bound man, very hard indeed, but he makes himself do so in the end. He reaches out across the carpet - worn and faded and thin - for the strip of black fabric, washed and serviceable and soft between his fingers. He hadn't been sure why he'd kept it, until now. Kurogane is still staring ahead, but Fai can see the tremors in the man's broad shoulders.

Compulsively he bends down, going to his knees before Kurogane, admiring the flush of colour across his cheeks and, yes, the red, warm colour of Kurogane's cock, the darker shade of his balls and the crop of black curls around the base. It's a really nice cock, long and thick and curving the way he likes it, but it's not nearly hard enough for him, and so he slides a hand over Kurogane's bare shoulder and leans forward and begins to wetly mouth the side of his lover's throat, skimming blunt, non-vampiric teeth over the pulse-points and liking the way they increase in speed under his tongue. Kurogane's breathing picks up, too, and Fai smiles into his skin.

"Talk to me," he says quietly. With permission granted, Kurogane moans softly, an arousing sound that goes straight to Fai's balls.

"Please," Kurogane says, and his voice sounds wrecked and broken.

"Please what?" Fai murmurs, beginning to lick his way down Kurogane's collarbones.

"Please. I want to get off this time," and the ninja sounds so _very_ needy that Fai's hand goes to his own crotch, pressing against his dick still snug in his pants. Kurogane's voice always does this to him, when he sounds so desperate; it's the knowledge that Kurogane wants this, wants this from _him_ , and that he is the only person who sees this aspect of his lover.

"Alright," he says quietly. "We can do that." He mouths Kurogane's right nipple, feeling it pebble under the flat of his tongue, and lets his fangs out for a second; from the way Kurogane grunts at the feeling it's appreciated. He keeps a hand between his legs, slowly stroking himself to full hardness. His cock doesn't need much help to get there, Kurogane like this is all he wants.

It's not just the physical image of Kurogane, bound and wanton, that gets him going. It's more than that. It's the power, the knowledge that Kurogane trusts him enough to let him do this, the idea of having _control_ for the first time since his uncle looked at him and Fai and sentenced them to hell; it's the man who brought him back unwilling from death shivering and begging in this hoarse, desperate fucked-out voice that gets him. It's about being in charge for the first time he can remember.

It's being in charge of _Kurogane_ , the man to whom he owes his life.

Kurogane's cock is still jutting desperately up, wanton and needing attention. Fai takes it in hand, liking the texture of it, the heat and weight of it across his palm. The head is flushed a pleasing shade of dark red that he likes. He smears his thumb across the slit, gathering a drop of precious pre-come, and paints it along Kurogane's shaft, slicking the hot, hard flesh. Kurogane grunts like he's been slugged in the gut and Fai presses a biting, hard kiss into the meat of his shoulder, teeth blunt but still sufficient to mark. 

He jacks Kurogane with slow, repetitive strokes of his wrist, as Kurogane pants and shakes and visibly bites back curses and remarks. His hips move aimlessly, but he can't get any leverage bent back on himself and instead he shivers and makes guttural moans that mean _yes_ and _please_ and _more_. Fai runs his free hand up the back of Kurogane's sweat-slicked neck, sliding his fingers through the ninja's black hair, and then bends him against the bonds for a punitive kiss, all teeth and tongue and Kurogane shivering and moaning.

He lets go before Kurogane comes, his palm slick with Kurogane's fluids, and stands up. Kurogane's eyes follow him, a pleading expression on his face. Fai holds his pre-come wet hand out before him. "Lick," he says, and grins when Kurogane leans forward, long pink tongue extending between bright red lips. Kurogane sucks each finger into his mouth, laving Fai's palm diligently, and he is so focused on his task he pays no attention as Fai unfolds the strip of black fabric with one hand. When Fai drags his spit-shiny hand back he makes a small noise of displeasure.

"What -" he starts to say, as Fai unwinds the cloth, and then comprehension dawns and he smirks. Fai smiles back at him, deliberately blandly, and drops the cloth that had functioned as his eye patch for so long across the bridge of the ninja's nose, winding it tight across both eyes and tying it quickly at the back of the man's head. Kurogane keeps smirking, as well he might; he does not need eyes to sense Fai's presence.

His expression changes rapidly, of course, when Fai raises a hand and draws a shining blue rune in the air. His magic courses through his veins; to Kurogane he must simply disappear, and Kurogane jerks like he has and looks around sharply.

"Mage?" Kurogane asks, restively. "Where did you -"

Fai interrupts him by leaning down and blowing heavily in his ear, and it seems like every inch of Kurogane's skin shudders in surprise. The fine dark hairs on the ninja's arms and legs stand up, stiffly, and now it is Fai's turn to be the smug one. "No cheating," he says, his lips so close to Kurogane's ear they brush it. Kurogane's throat works visibly again.

"Alright," Kurogane says after a moment, a quaver in his force that goes straight to Fai's cock. "Yeah. Alright."

"Good," Fai says, happily, and uses the opportunity to bite Kurogane on the neck, just above the collar. His teeth are still not fangs, but Kurogane lets out a whistling sigh as soon as they meet flesh. Fai hums into the man's skin; he likes seeing evidence of _them_ left on Kurogane's flesh, a mark that this man is _owned_ , and he likes the way Kurogane responds.

He leaves a nice line of bites sloping down the left-hand side of Kurogane's collarbone, and then takes a step back, admiring his handiwork. The flesh his mouth so recently attended is purpling, darker even than Kurogane's proud erection. His lover's shoulders are trembling; he has been tied up for an hour now, played with relentlessly, and even Kurogane's endurance has limits. Fai nods to himself, and leans forward to kiss the other man's mouth again, gently this time, a deep, fulfilling kiss that is _obey_ and _thank you_ and _i love you_ all at once.

"Alright," he says, as he draws back, and sets his hands on Kurogane's shoulders. "There's a good dog."

He watches the corner of Kurogane's mouth thrust into a razor-edged grin in approval. He wonders how Kurogane feels. He wonders how Kurogane will feel inside him; he can't fuck Kurogane in this position and likes the way he's bound too much to untie the man. There's some oil in the dresser, and although he dislikes the thought of leaving Kurogane even for a moment, Fai decides it's worth it.

* * *

He can follow Fai's breathing.

It is this which keeps him grounded, when his body feels strung out and desperate. Fai bound him and fucked his mouth and then slipped that band around his cock, and now he's back there is a chance Kurogane might get off, and if Fai leaves Kurogane for much longer he thinks he might truly never forgive the idiot.

Now Fai dances out of reach, invisible to Kurogane's warrior senses and with the blindfold lost to his regular vision, but he can hear Fai's breathing cool and steady and it allows him to track the mage as he moves around the room to the dresser and returns. He keeps putting hands on Kurogane's bare skin, across his shoulders and chest and neck and spine, and his sharp teeth keep making an appearance, because Fai likes marking him in these moments and is never all that subtle about it.

Truth be told Kurogane doesn't mind either. There's something to being tamed, tamed by this unruly lunatic with his mismatched eyes and thunderous magic. He has been so busy fighting for himself for so long, obsessed with being the best and the boldest, that to submit at the hands of someone he trusts is a pleasurable thing, even if it does leave marks. It's nobody else's business, of course; out of this room if people stare he'll glare back until they become ashamed, but in these timeless rare moments when Fai's need to be in control meets Kurogane's need to be controlled the bitemarks are prizes to be cherished.

He can hear Fai moving, the rustle of paper and the clink of glass. His hands make an unexpected appearance, burning hot on Kurogane's chest; Kurogane growls shudderingly as Fai pinches both his nipples lightly between his thumbs and forefingers with oddly wet hands, and then his hands are moving down and... _oh_.

Slick fingers curl around his cock, smearing oil across it, and Kurogane hisses out a long low breath. Fai's breathing spikes; Kurogane can imagine his studious expression, intense and focused from a hundred bedroom scenes. 

Fai jacks him quickly, but there is an uncertain rhythm there. It is more than sufficient; the pleasure coursing through Kurogane's blood is testament to that, a rising wave of pure bliss smoking through his veins, and he can feel his mouth falling open unguardedly. His throat works but he keeps from crying out; he doesn't have permission. Fai's hand slides from his cock suddenly, and it takes him a second to realise there are noises other than their breathing; soft, wet sounds, the clink of a glass bottle cap, Fai's grunts and hisses.

"Kuro-cha - Kurogane," Fai says, his voice pitched low and tense, and Kurogane's upper lip curves back from his teeth. "Don't move." 

Fingers on his cock, fumbling the cockring off, and he has time to part his lips in relief, to think about querying Fai's actions, when blazing warmth engulfs the tip of his cock and his mind goes instantly blank. He knows full well what Fai is doing. He's unable to prevent a groan escaping as Fai impales himself, using Kurogane's dick with decided ruthlessness, and Fai's shaky laugh in response is one of the hottest things he's heard.

"If you weren't so - ngh - big..." Fai says, his voice trailing off into heavy panting and a shaky moan.

Kurogane can feel Fai's thighs quivering with the effort of supporting himself as he lowers himself, more of Kurogane's cock sliding into that tight, dragging heat, and Fai keeps their lips together the entire way down. It's less a kiss than simply breathing into Kurogane's mouth sloppily. Finally he is fully buried in the man, his balls flush with Fai's ass, and Fai's heat is enough to make him breathless.

"What do you want?" Fai asks. His voice sounds taut, hitched, tension lying below the surface. He sounds how Kurogane feels.

"I want to see you," Kurogane replies immediately. "Please," he adds, remembering the rules. " _Please_."

Fai sucks in a shaky breath; his chest is so very hot against Kurogane's. His mouth is on Kurogane's again, then, and Kurogane kisses him back as hard as he can, desperate to please as he tries to rock against his lover. "Okay," Fai says, and then his thumbs are pressed against Kurogane's cheeks and pushing up, taking the blindfold right off the top of Kurogane's head.

For a moment Kurogane can't stop staring at him, at the way his hair sticks, slick with sweat, to his face; at his eyes, almost the same colour in the lamplight, and his cheeks flushed. Fai's mouth looks as abused as his feels. Fai lowers one hand to the back of his neck, hooking a thumb through his collar, and then he rocks against him, clenches around him and Kurogane _groans_.

He wants to touch, his with his arms pinned behind him he can't do anything but drink in the sight of the mage, Fai's thighs flexing as he raises himself up and then pushes himself down, riding Kurogane's cock with an oddly focused and thoughtful expression. Each downward thrust makes Kurogane moan louder, lost in the feel of Fai's body around him, full of him. He grits his teeth against the noises in his throat; Fai surges forward, his grip on Kurogane's neck tightening, and throws his free arm over Kurogane's shoulder.

"Talk to me," he says, and his voice is thin and stretched.

"Yeah," Kurogane murmurs. "Yeah, okay. Fuck."

Fai is so warm against him, and the artful way he rolls his hips sends sparks of pleasure skittering through Kurogane's body. He is ridiculously tight around Kurogane's cock, his insides dragging pleasantly on each upward slide, and Kurogane's skin feels too small for him, too small to contain his pleasure. Kurogane growls and buries his face in Fai's shoulder; Fai's hair is sweat-damp against his nose and smells of him.

He's dimly aware he's muttering things - silly, nonsense things; _harder_ and _fucking hell_ and _yes, this_ and _mine_. They fall from his lips without rhyme or reason, shocked out of him with every slick slam of Fai's hips, every burst of white bliss across his vision. He's sweating and he doesn't care; he wants more of Fai. His hips work shallow futile thrusts, restrained by the same device that keeps his hands bound, that lets Fai ride him shamelessly. Fai's cock between them is leaking pre-come over both of their bellies and chests, and Kurogane can smell it, heavy and male and _Fai_.

It is Kurogane who comes first. The roiling waves of pleasure in his belly peak with one last rock of Fai's hips and he yelps, his orgasm thundering through him like magic. He bites down into the curve of Fai's shoulder and throat as he climaxes, in shuddering fits and spurts, and Fai's fingers clench in his flesh hard enough he knows he will have bruises. Fai's mouth parts in a perfect round _o_ and he grins; he's talking but Kurogane can't hear him for the longest time as he stills his movements and Kurogane's muscles do their best to go limp on him.

Eventually he clears some of the fog from his brain and finds Fai still flush against him, impaled on his cock, his fingers pressing tight to Kurogane's neck and shoulder and his eyes fixed on Kurogane's face. He's still hard, so hard, and Kurogane rolls his shoulder forward, meaning to help him with it before realizing he's confined by the bonds. The sight of that curving, desperate dick pressed snug between them makes him hiss under his breath.

"Kurogane," Fai says, and his voice is formal and controlled, a sure sign he's anything but. "Stay still." Still seated on Kurogane's cock he slides his hand down, across the ninja's sleek, sweat-slick chest and stomach, and wraps his fingers lazily around his shaft, his thumb pressing against his head.

It doesn't take long after that. Kurogane watches in a sort of dazed haze as Fai jacks himself off, his proud dusky erection swallowed in long pale fingers as his wrist flexes. He braces himself against Kurogane and when he comes he does so with a long hiss, clenching around Kurogane's sensitive softening cock and makes Kurogane grit his teeth.

After that Fai slumps bonelessly against him, ignoring the come smeared across their bellies. His weight adds to the tension in Kurogane's shoulders but Kurogane doesn't say anything, too busy breathing in the scent of their sex and sweat and musk. It's a good scent, a heady scent.

Eventually Fai stirs, raising his head; his hands slide across Kurogane's shoulders, following the curve of his arms, and when they reach the cuffs around his wrists Kurogane can feel the magic tingling in the air. The pressure falls away, but he doesn't move as Fai reaches further over him, freeing his ankles too.

"You can stretch yourself out," Fai says, contentedly, flexing his thighs as he pushes himself slowly up and off Kurogane's cock. His eyes are still mostly pupil; Kurogane quietly does as he's been told, stretching his limbs out to shake out the numbness from the time spent bent backwards. Fai sighs happily and flops onto his back on the floor; his hair is damp with sweat and stuck to the carpet. Kurogane stiffly lowers himself next to his lover; his own post-coital lassitude is still wreathing his bones and he doesn't want to move, but he wants to touch Fai and -

"May I remove my collar?" he says quietly, and feels Fai turn toward him. He doesn't look.

"Yes," Fai says after a pause, and he raises his hands, gratefully, to the thin band of leather, fumbling for the near-invisible hook at the back. It comes off quickly; the instant he removes it the atmosphere in the room changes, like the heat of summer breaking before a storm.

"You left fucking bitemarks all over me, idiot," he says, fumbling out for the silky strip of the eye-patch with one hand while massaging the area of his throat the collar had been lying against with the other. It is slick with sweat, but no grosser than the rest of him. Fai's come across his stomach is starting to dry, and it itches.

"Kuro-sama liked it," Fai says, grinning at him sleepily. "Besides, you know kitties bite!"

"They scratch," Kurogane reminds him, but he's too fucked out to continue an old, pointless argument. He takes his hand off his throat and slides it along Fai's arm until he can tangle their fingers together. 

For a moment they just lie next to each other, allowing their breathing to regulate. Kurogane knows they ought to clean up, but it seems like it would take a huge effort to get off this floor, and his limbs feel so very heavy and his brain so very fuzzy...

He is at the edge of sleep when Fai says quietly, "Thank you. For giving me this."

He tilts his head against the carpet to see Fai looking at him; his face is expressionless in the shadows. Kurogane's response is immediate, said without a second thought, and simply honest. "Thank you for giving me you."

Fai's smile is as surprised as it is radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2011, posted May 2019 as part of a wider project consolidating my fic on one website. If you made it this far, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
